


Meme Team

by OfficerLuna, Theforeverbattles



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gay, M/M, Multi, Sassy guys, occasional sexual humor, rare pairs, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9277367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficerLuna/pseuds/OfficerLuna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theforeverbattles/pseuds/Theforeverbattles
Summary: Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: i don't want these assholes to be my parentsVitya: we didn't want you as a son but we got you ^_^Hamster King: SHIT YURIO U JUST GOT ROASTED TOASTED IM CRYINH





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chris P. Nutts: Christophe 
> 
> Leo Le Lion: Leo
> 
> Hamster King: Phichit 
> 
> Vitya: Viktor
> 
> Yuuri #1Stripper: Yuuri
> 
> Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: Yuri
> 
> Chicken Nugget: Minami
> 
> Smolbeanboy: Guang-Hong

Hamster King: is anyone here i’m so bored

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: no

Hamster King: eyyy it's my boi yuri-yoooo

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: …

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: end your existence 

Vitya: I can't even believe you 

Hamster King: sorry u can't handle me

Smolbeanboy: who brought you guy 

Smolbeanboy: who allowed this 

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: who the fuck allowed you 

Yuuri #1Stripper: Yurio watch your mouth 

Smolbeanboy: listen you angst mofo I'm trying to defend you 

Vitya: Boys do not fight 

Yuuri #1Stripper: Apologize to each other 

Hamster King: r u guys the parents now???

Smolbeanboy: okay dad 

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: i don't want these assholes to be my parents

Vitya: we didn't want you as a son but we got you ^_^ 

Hamster King: SHIT YURIO U JUST GOT ROASTED TOASTED IM CRYINH

Yuuri #1Stripper: Viktor you can't say that!!

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: wow 

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: I'm hurt 

Hamster King: THIS IS THE FUNNISSY SHIT IM DONE

Smolbeanboy: DID VIKTOR JUST 

Smolbeanboy: I LEAVE FOR TWO SECONDS 

Vitya: still lub u tho kid 

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: listen you grandpa you're not my dad

Hamster King: this was the highlight of my day

Hamster King: bless viktor

Hamster King: i see why yuuri wants to SUCC him

Smolbeanboy: Glad to know I'm not the only one 

Smolbeanboy: oh no

Yuuri #1Stripper: I'm sorry what, to both things

Smolbeanboy: not what I meant 

Smolbeanboy: when your texts sends late 

Smolbeanboy: I'm pure what is succ 

Hamster King: BET

Hamster King: YOU SUCC LEO I KNOW IT 100%

Smolbeanboy: Um what 

Vitya: GH you better watch it 

Vitya: my #1stripper 

Yuuri #1Stripper: I still can't believe you all saved my contact name as ‘#1Stripper’

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: i am a children

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: i don't need to have the horror of the pig stripping brought to my attention again

Hamster King: HEY DON’T TALK ABOUT MY BESTIE LIKE THAT 

Vitya: Pretty sure you dance battled the #1stripper and lost 

Vitya: That's the only thing you don't want brought up bud 

Smolbeanboy: VIKTOR 

Smolbeanboy: HES YOUR SON 

Smolbeanboy: STOP TEARING APART HIS SELF ESTEEM 

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: IM NOT HIS SON

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: I HATE HIM

Vitya: yes you are 

Smolbeanboy: “it's not a phase dad” is Yuris life 

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: …

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: stfu

Smolbeanboy: make me 

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: I FUCKING WILL

Hamster King: where's Yuuri to be the mom friend 

Vitya: The sexual tension created when someone says make me tho 

Vitya: sorry 

Vitya: forgot you were my son for a second

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: ur a fucking creep

Smolbeanboy: excuse me I have a boo 

Smolbeanboy: and it's not the angry cat 

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: wtf you should be grateful 

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: i'm cool and would be the perfect boyfriend 

Smolbeanboy: ?are you hitting on me?

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: no go away

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: i’m just saying i’m better than everyone 

Vitya: YURIOXGH 

Vitya: SHIP IT 

Yuuri #1Stripper: Viktor isn't it weird to ship our child with someone? :0

Smolbeanboy: Leo where are you to stop this madness???????

Vitya: I'm giving him the option of me being a friend, he'll learn that he'll prefer me as a dad

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: i don't want you as anything 

Leo Le Lion: sorry!!! I was busy but I'm here now. What's been going on?

Vitya: BET 

Smolbeanboy: Yuri is hitting on me :-((((

Smolbeanboy: Protect me 

Smolbeanboy: I'm a needy bby

Leo Le Lion: Do I need to fight?

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: i’d like to see you try and fight me BITCH

Smolbeanboy: FUCK HIM UP BABY

Vitya: Yuuri help 

Vitya: the kids are fighting 

Vitya: they need motherly advice in this time of need 

Yuuri #1Stripper: Sorry I keep getting distracted 

Yuuri #1Stripper: BUT! Everyone needs to play nice with each other!

Hamster King: (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: the pig is not my mother 

Vitya: Yurio don't make me come down this hall to your room 

Smolbeanboy: Phichit that's so cute wtf 

Smolbeanboy: Just like me ^-^

Hamster King: thank u ♥

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: kay but you aren't cute js

Smolbeanboy: says the one that's single 

Smolbeanboy: but calls himself a good boyfriend?? 

Leo Le Lion: You got him good babe ♥ ♥

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: ???

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: how do you know i don't have a boyfriend??

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: i might have a secret one, cause unlike you shut ins i have a social life outside of the group 

Vitya: WOT 

Vitya: EXCUSE ME 

Vitya: NO YOU DON’T 

Smolbeanboy: so where is he then bud? 

Smolbeanboy: let's see this secret boyfriend 

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: SHUT UP DAD

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: i mean Viktor 

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: autocorrect sorry 

Vitya: OOOOOOHHHHH 

Vitya: my point has been proven 

Vitya: #1 dad 

Vitya: Dad of the year

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: i hope you die

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: i’m leaving this gay chat

Smolbeanboy: Viktuuri are yurios parents #confirmed 

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: MY NAME ISNT YURIO

Smolbeanboy: Sorry 

Smolbeanboy: Viktuuri are angry cats parents #confirmed 

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: FUCK YOU

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง has left the conversation 

Yuuri #1Stripper: let Yuri be 

Yuuri #1Stripper: look what you've all done

Leo Le Lion: oh oop

Smolbeanboy: he's wet and upset 

Smolbeanboy: he'll be back 

Hamster King: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Hamster King: tru guang

Vitya: what an angsty teen 

Vitya: “it's just a phase dad” is him leaving the chat now 

Smolbeanboy: TRU 

Yuuri #1Stripper: I can't believe he actually called you dad though 

Vitya: I mean 

Vitya: it was going to happen 

Smolbeanboy: somebody add him back I'm a guilty guy now 

Hamster King: I got it

Hamster King added Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง to the conversation

Smolbeanboy: IM SORRY YURI DONT BE A MADDY PATTY AT ME PLZ

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: …

Yuuri #1Stripper: Yuri don't even think about being rude back 

Vitya: Listen to your mother yuri 

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: i hate all of you 

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: but i’m not mad for now away

Smolbeanboy: <3333333333 we lub you 

Vitya: good to know 

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: GH who's the one hitting on who now????

Hamster King: oh shit truuuuue

Smolbeanboy: I SAID WE 

Smolbeanboy: WEEEE

Smolbeanboy: I HAVE A BOO 

Smolbeanboy: SHEESH

Hamster King: i wish i had a boo

Smolbeanboy: You did back in the olden days ;-) 

Yuuri #1Stripper: YOU BETTER NOT BE THINKING ABOUT WHAT I THINK YOU ARE

Yuuri #1Stripper: BECAUSE IF YOU ARE YOU BETTER KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT

Vitya: Waht 

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: i can't believe that the pig is typing in all caps 

Vitya: what is happening 

Smolbeanboy: ;-))))))))

Vitya: am I missing something???

Smolbeanboy: YUURI GOT MORE EROS THAN YA THOUGHT BUDDY

Hamster King: (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞

Smolbeanboy: ☜(ﾟヮﾟ☜)

Vitya: wot 

Vitya: I know all about his Eros sir

Yuuri #1Stripper: if you guys tell him i’m throwing both of you off a bridge 

Smolbeanboy: YOU THOUGHT

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: WAIT 

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: PIGGY AND PHICHIT 

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: NO

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: THIS CANT BE 

Yuuri #1Stripper: ITS NOT LIKE THAT

Vitya: Yuuri?????????????

Vitya: you better get your ass in this bedroom right now 

Smolbeanboy: OH SHIT YUURI BOUTA GET HIS ASS BEAT 

Hamster King: OH OOP

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: Phichit 

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: explain now 

Vitya: Yes Phichit explain since Yuuri is hiding in his sister's room 

Smolbeanboy: OH MY GOD ITS HAPPENING 

Hamster King: well ya see, back in ye old college days

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: I KNEW IT 

Hamster King: well, no need to drag this out but we kinda banged once

Smolbeanboy: Twice

Smolbeanboy: Maybe three times 

Smolbeanboy: or more like 19472774828427 times 

Hamster King: or like more than once haha 

Hamster King: shut up hoe

Vitya: WHAT 

Vitya: MY YUURI 

Vitya: MY LITTLE BBY

Hamster King: so yeah 

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: HOLD THE PHONE 

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: WHO TF TOPPED 

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: BOTH OF YOU ARE BOTTOMS AS FUCK 

Yuuri #1Stripper: That's confidential 

Smolbeanboy: you don't need to know that you're a children remember 

Yuuri #1Stripper: why do you guys keep saying children instead of child?

Vitya: OH LOOK WHO DECIDED TO SHOW UP 

Smolbeanboy: Don't try and change the subject Yuuri 

Yuuri #1Stripper: YOU WERENT SUPPOSED TO FIND OUT ABOUT MY DARK PAST

Hamster King: it's not a dark past it's a sexy past ( ¬‿¬)

Vitya: PHICHIT YOURE NOT ALLOWED SLEEPOVERS WITH YUURI ANYMORE 

Vitya: also I'm now curious, who did top????????

Yuuri #1Stripper: You don't need to know 

Hamster King: we switched

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: I'm dead 

Yuuri #1Stripper: PHICHIT 

Vitya: I didn't know you had that in you Yuuri 

Vitya: I'm shook 

Smolbeanboy: SAME VIKTOR 

Yuuri #1Stripper: I'm sorry you had to find out like this 

Yuuri #1Stripper: but 

Yuuri #1Stripper: Phichit can still sleep over, you don't own me bud >:c

Smolbeanboy: I'm trying to imagine this and it's just not happening 

Smolbeanboy: OH SHIT 

Smolbeanboy: YUURI KATSUKI OUTTA NO WHERE WITH THE SASS 

Yuuri #1Stripper: haha yeah I guess

Hamster King: aw yuuri-poo you stood up for me ♥

Vitya: because I love you I'm refraining from roasty toasting you 

Vitya: NO 

Vitya: PHICHIT NO 

Smolbeanboy: phichit he's a married man 

Smolbeanboy: don't be a homewrecker 

Hamster King: i’m laugh chill guys

Hamster King: i’m not Mr steal yo girl

Vitya: I'm WatChInG yOu 

Hamster King: i mean i can watch you too, i have eyes 

Vitya: Listen you little shit 

Vitya: I'll fight 

Smolbeanboy: who knew viktor was such a jealous guy 

Yuuri #1Stripper: guys the past is in the past 

Hamster King: LET IT GOOOOO~ LET IT GO!

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: kys 

Hamster King: kay i will 

Hamster King: after i post this cute selfie of me (◕‿◕✿)

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: I hate you omg 

Smolbeanboy: smh 

Hamster King: don't bully me 

Smolbeanboy: somebody come cuddle me 

Smolbeanboy: my boo is far 

Smolbeanboy: and I'm a needy bean 

Hamster King: don't ask yuuri to do it, viktor might kill u

Vitya: cuddling GH seems to lowkey be yurio’s job

Smolbeanboy: stfu 

Smolbeanboy: you're a fucking cunt 

Hamster King: awww he's picking up on yurio’s mannerisms 

Hamster King: so cute 

Vitya: Leo better watch out 

Vitya: Yurio is mr. steal your girl not Phichit 

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: stfu

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: you guys are cunts

Hamster King: OMG LEO, GUANG U GUYS SHOULD BE GAY WITH YURIO TOO

Vitya: how cute the same come backs 

Smolbeanboy: STOP IT -__-

Hamster King: have a poly relationship 

Vitya: MULTI GAYS 

Smolbeanboy: I DONT EVEN LIKE YURI LIKE THAT OMF

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: what's wrong with me???

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: i’m very likable fuck you

Smolbeanboy: NOTHING I JUST LUB MY LION 

Vitya: ^^^^ cutest shit he's ever said 

Yuuri #1Stripper: Don’t worry Yuri, one day you'll be in a relationship 

Vitya: With GH

Smolbeanboy: VIKTOR SHUT THE FUCK GO CHOKE ON YUURIS DICK FFS

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: it might be too small to choke on

Hamster King: it's not don't worry 

Vitya: IT WAS BIG ENOUGH TO SHOVE UP PHICHIT 

Hamster King: he's not wrong 

Vitya: he bigger than you yurio

Yuuri #1Stripper: I'm killing myself bye

Vitya: be proud of your dick bby

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: you haven't even seen my dick you old perv 

Vitya: pretty sure all three of us have bathed together in the onsen bud 

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: WELL WHY WERE U LOOKINH IM CALLING THE POLICE

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: PLUS I STILL HAVE TIME TO GROW SO ITS NOT LIKE IT MATTERS

Smolbeanboy: Sounds like a party over there 

Smolbeanboy: lmao 

Smolbeanboy: did you just say you have a small dick 

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: no wtf

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: i’m just saying one day i’m gonna have the biggest dick here

Vitya: I WASNT LOOKING WE LITTLERALLY HAVE TK GET TOWEL WHICH INVOLVES WALKING AROUND ASSBUTT NAKED 

Vitya: also don't flatter yourself yurio, you're like five 

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: end your life viktor 

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: you're going to jail for pedophilia bye BITCH 

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: now I get peace without you

Smolbeanboy: you report him then you'll have a very saddy patty yuuri on your hands 

Smolbeanboy: and he’ll blame you

Smolbeanboy: and whine at you 

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: ugh fine, i won't have you arrested 

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: but can't we have a normal topic for once????

Vitya: no 

Smolbeanboy: have you met all of us????

Hamster King: tru, we're weird af

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: can i leave this chat and never come back pls 

Smolbeanboy: no 

Vitya: GH will miss you too much 

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: i really bet 

Yuuri #1Stripper: well at least this is a better topic 

Smolbeanboy: Yuri is giving me more attention than my actual bf right now so I will miss him 

Leo Le Lion: I'm sorry! I’m just busy with some stuff, but give me like two minutes and I'll actually be active in here 

Smolbeanboy: -_-

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: it's okay I'm here for you GH

Vitya: SHIT 

Vitya: Gaunio confirmed 

Vitya: that's a shitty name Phichit make a better one 

Hamster King: am i like the ship captain now?

Hamster King: but i really don't know how to make that ship name better :0

Vitya: I believe in you 

Hamster King: this is a lot of pressure, i’ll tell you when I think of something good

Vitya: kk

Vitya: with their radio silence I'm just going to assuming they're now speaking to Just each other 

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: (ง'̀-'́)ง 

Leo Le Lion: Am I losing my BF again???

Hamster King: guess so 

Hamster King: rip leoji

Hamster King: the ship is dying 

Leo Le Lion: NO ITS NOT!!!

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: takin your boy bud 

Hamster King: yurio is the real mr steal yo girl

Hamster King: but in this case the girl is not actually a girl but guang lmao

Vitya: glad I made this ship sail 

Smolbeanboy: I'm just watching this happen 

Smolbeanboy: from the sidelines 

Smolbeanboy: even though I'm suppose to be involved 

Leo Le Lion: no one is stealing my girl wtf

Vitya: that's what you think 

Leo Le Lion: i’ll fight everyone in this chatroom

Leo Le Lion: you really think I wont

Smolbeanboy: bby calm down I'm not going anywhere 

Yuuri #1Stripper: No one needs to fight anyone come on now! Yurio don’t break up Leoji pls

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: it's so easy to mess with them tho

Leo Le Lion: if you left me i’d cry the real tears

Smolbeanboy: !!!!!!!!!don't cry lion!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง:^^^^^ that's gay 

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: like really gay chill

Hamster King: okay but dont, don’t ever chill with the gay

Vitya: you're gay kid 

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: i can neither confirm or deny

Hamster King: thats basically confirmation that ur a homo

Hamster King: congrats u like dick, join the club

Smolbeanboy: #gayistheway 

Smolbeanboy: dicks out for yurio 

Hamster King: (*・∀・*)人(*・∀・*) heck ye

Yuuri #1Stripper: No one better take their dicks out

Smolbeanboy: I almost made a joke 

Smolbeanboy: but then I would have got accused of hitting on him again so I'm not gonna 

Leo Le Lion: I wouldn’t have accused u

Leo Le Lion: I trust you ♥

Smolbeanboy: thank boo 

Smolbeanboy: (｡♥‿♥｡) 

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: gay 

Hamster King: i wish someone would be gay with me

Hamster King: however i am stuck as an eternal wing man (╥_╥)

Smolbeanboy: Smokin loud i’m a lonely cloud 

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: wtf did you just say 

Smolbeanboy: don't worry about it children 

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: i’m moving

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: i’m going to live in the woods so no one can find me

Smolbeanboy: no then I'll have no one to whine to when Leo is busy :-((((( 

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: go whine to phichit

Smolbeanboy: phichit isn't you :-( 

Vitya: wow 

Vitya: look at GH bein a flirt 

Hamster King: wow guang love you too bud

Hamster King: guess i’ll go end my life

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: sorry that i’m cooler than you and better at skating than you oops 

Hamster King: guess i’ll really go end my life wow yurio

Smolbeanboy: OH SHIT 

Smolbeanboy: HE HIT YOU WITH THAT SASS 

Vitya: oh yike 

Smolbeanboy: as fun as this has been it's like 2 am here so I'm going to bed I have practice in the morning 

Vitya: Yuuri has been unconscious for a good twenty minutes now 

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: well good because he’s annoying

Smolbeanboy: don't be mean at him 

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: too late

Smolbeanboy: okay for real I'm going to bed goodnight fellow gays 

Hamster King: anywaaaaaay, gn ji!


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extreme gay ahead look out

Smolbeanboy: I can't wait till I graduate, teachers are so dumb 

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: tell me about it

Vitya: I forget how young you guys are sometimes

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: yeah because you’re old and are probably going to die soon

Vitya: *-* 

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: but shut up now and let me rant about my shitty teacher

Smolbeanboy: DO IT 

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: OKAY SO

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: WHERE DO I EVEN START???

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: first of all not only is my teacher a bitch, but she’s also a cunt and her name is ms. smith and i hate her more than i hate anybody in this group chat combined

Smolbeanboy: smith 

Smolbeanboy: I already don't trust her 

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: you shouldn’t she’ll take all your words, twist them around so it makes you look bad and shove them right up your ass

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: like she’ll ask us to answer a question in class and then interrupts us when we answer it??? and then she gets mad when we do it to her????????????????

Smolbeanboy: what a hoe 

Vitya: I fucking hate when people do that 

Vitya: like no bitch I'm talking wait yo turn 

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: like can she kill herself pls

Smolbeanboy: just slide her a note 

Smolbeanboy: Excuse me Miss can you please end your life, K thanks Lub the whole class

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: THATS ACCURATE 

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: CUZ IT’S NOT JUST ME ITS THE WHOLE CLASS FUCK

Smolbeanboy: yike 

Smolbeanboy: the teacher I hate a shit ton of people like her saggy titties ass 

Smolbeanboy: IF SOMEONE DOESNT UNDERSTAND SOMETHING HELP THEM DONT SIT THERE AND LAUGH 

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: wanna commit murder together?

Smolbeanboy: YES 

Vitya: aw

Vitya: your first date 

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: kys

Smolbeanboy: VIKTOR YIURE GINNA BE OUR FIRST VICTIM IF YIH DONT SHUT YOUR OIE HILE 

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: YES THIS IS WHY UR MY FAV GUANG

Vitya: what was that Ji? 

Vitya: I don't think that was any of the languages I speak 

Vitya: aw you're his fave <3333

Smolbeanboy: I'm gonna fly to Japan and take Yuuri from you 

Smolbeanboy: and make him hook up with Phichit again 

Smolbeanboy: -__-

Hamster King: i ain’t tryna die yall don’t bring me into this

Smolbeanboy: YoUrE sUpPoSe To Be On My SiDe

Vitya: it's a shame 

Vitya: I wish I felt threatened 

Hamster King: i am on ur side but viktor will murder me and i have too many social media accounts to update for me to be dead

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: Phichit stop being trash for like two seconds 

Hamster King: as soon as you stop being gay for guang ★~(◡‿◕✿)

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: CANT I JUST HAVE A FRIEND 

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: WHY DO I HAVE TO BE GAY FOR HIM????

Hamster King: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Smolbeanboy: ????you don't think I'm cute??????

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: ….

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: you’re not the worst looking person…

Smolbeanboy: BEEEEEETTTTT

Smolbeanboy: I am a fairy 

Smolbeanboy: a fairy queen 

Smolbeanboy: and y'all are my subjects 

Smolbeanboy: except for Leo 

Smolbeanboy: he my king ^_^ 

Vitya: I thought Yuuri and I were in charge

Hamster King: guess you’re not anymore LMAO

Hamster King: there’s new people in charge

Smolbeanboy: AND ITS ME BITCH 

Smolbeanboy: also, is everyone else getting their notifications blown up by some ketchup lookin ass kid????

Smolbeanboy: he seems to have a slight obsession with our mother Yuuri 

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: no wtf??

Hamster King: oh! Yeah! That’s minami

Hamster King: and he doesn’t look like ketchup, he’s kinda like...a chicken nugget or something

Smolbeanboy: with ketchup 

Smolbeanboy: he's kinda scaring me 

Hamster King: he just get’s over excited easily, he means no harm

Vitya: he is a big fan of Yuuri’s, they skated against each other in one of the competitions before the GP started 

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: he has fans other than you??

Vitya: yes 

Vitya: yuuri appeals to many 

Smolbeanboy: he has crippling depression 

Smolbeanboy: which represents 90% of teens today 

Hamster King: you’re not wrong

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: that’s dumb but also kind of makes sense

Vitya: he does not have crippling depression 

Yuuri #1Stripper: yes I do wtf 

Hamster King: ya fav emo has arrived

Vitya: excuse me you're suppose to be tying your laces not on your phone 

Yuuri #1Stripper: MY LACES HAVE BEEN TIED YOURE SUPOSOENTK BE WAYCHING ME 

Smolbeanboy: are we talking about Yuuri? Eyebrows? Or the actual emo? 

Hamster King: idk aren’t we all a little emo

Hamster King: actually yurios not emo he’s just an angsty teen on the edge

Smolbeanboy: tru

Smolbeanboy: also Yuuri is scary when he's angry 

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: does yuuri actually ever get angry?

Smolbeanboy: I want to invite ketchup to the chat 

Hamster King: yes he does yurio and yes let’s invite minami! 

Smolbeanboy: YES THAT GUY IS WILD WHEN HES MAD 

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: I bet 

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: he's never drop kicked anyone before 

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: I do that shit all the time 

Hamster King has added Chicken Nugget to the conversation

Smolbeanboy: HI KETCHUP

Chicken Nugget: am i ketchup? omg

Smolbeanboy: I'm Guang Hong Ji!!!!

Smolbeanboy: yes you are 

Chicken Nugget: oh cool!! I’m minami kenjiro!

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: great 

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: stop acting like you're nice Ji 

Smolbeanboy: EXCUSE ME I AM A SAINT 

Smolbeanboy: The salty cat is Yuri Plisetsky 

Chicken Nugget: hi yuri! Omg It’s weird that your name is so close to yuuri’s!

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: i'm nothing like that pig 

Yuuri #1Stripper: Are we talking about me? Also hello new person, who is apparently both ketchup and a chicken nugget?

Smolbeanboy: EH WE’re trying to be good people right and make him feel welcomed

Chicken Nugget: O MY GOD 

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: oh boy look what you’ve done

Chicken Nugget: IM MINAMI 

Chicken Nugget: WEVE MET BEFORE 

Chicken Nugget: I WORE YOUR COSTUME 

Chicken Nugget: IT WAS YOUR FIRST EVENT BACK 

Chicken Nugget: IN JAPAN

Chicken Nugget: YOU TOLD ME GOOD LUCK AND HIT MY SHOULDER!!!!!!!

Yuuri #1Stripper: Oh, yeah I remember you!

Smolbeanboy: look what we've done

Smolbeanboy: lowkey Ketchup is fetus Yuuri @ viktor tho 

Chicken Nugget: does this mean yuuri’s gonna bECOME MY COACH ONE DAY!?!?!?!?!

Yuuri #1Stripper: WHAT 

Smolbeanboy: I meant you're obsessive 

Chicken Nugget: i’m not obsessive! that wasn’t nice to say (ρﾟ∩ﾟ)

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: oh welcome back Ji glad to see you're back to your normal self

Smolbeanboy: I DIDNT MEAN IT IN A BAD WAY 

Smolbeanboy: I MEAN LOOK AT YUURI HE WAS SO OBSESSED WITH VIKTOR AND NOW THEYRE BASICALLY MARRIED 

Chicken Nugget: o(╥﹏╥)o

Chicken Nugget: i guess ┐(‘～`；)┌

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: this guy is worse than phichit with the emotes

Vitya: are we going to ignore that yurio keeps calling GH Ji now????

Vitya: I'm the only one that noticed 

Vitya: I'm fine, it's fine 

Smolbeanboy: Viktor 

Smolbeanboy: shut up 

Smolbeanboy: aren't you supposed to be sucking yuuris dick or something 

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: yeah viktor shut up

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง; i’ll call anyone whatever i want fuck you

Chicken Nugget: OMG VIKTORS NAME IS VITYA 

Chicken Nugget: THATS SO CUTE 

Smolbeanboy: that's thanks to yuuri 

Yuuri #1Stripper: Because it’s a cute nickname!

Vitya: for a cute guy! Right bby??????

Yuuri #1Stripper: Haha sure ♥

Smolbeanboy: attention whore alert 

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: tru 

Vitya: who was the one whining last night about needing attention and being gay with Yurio???

Chicken Nugget: WHAT 

Chicken Nugget: YURI AND GAUNG HONG DATE 

Chicken Nugget: ????WHAT HAPPENED TO LEO????

Smolbeanboy: viktor look what you’ve done

Smolbeanboy: also nothing happened to me and leo!! we are still dating!!

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: I hate you viktor 

Vitya: denial isn't good 

Vitya: Chicken nugget they date 

Vitya: it's canon 

Chicken Nugget: are they like a threesome or something??

Vitya: yes 100%

Smolbeanboy: VIKTOR 

Chicken Nugget: omg thats so cute! I support u guys 10000000%

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: i’m not dating anyone! holy shit

Hamster King: GH it's yuuri’s job to scream his name like that not yours 

Hamster King: also they're in denial don't listen to them Minami 

Chicken Nugget: oh! i understand

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: i’m tossing you all out a window

Smolbeanboy: I feel so betrayed 

Smolbeanboy: WAIT 

Smolbeanboy: LEO BBY I KNOW ITS LATE IN AMERICA BUT OLEASE WAKE UP AND CLEAR THIS ALL UP OLZ 

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: i didn’t mean you

Leo Le Lion: You guys keep me up with all of your texting omg

Smolbeanboy: I was talking to Hamster boy Yuri 

Smolbeanboy: LION TELL MINAMI WE STILL DATE AND YURI ISNT PART OF IT PLEASE 

Leo Le Lion: Me and Guang are still dating and Yuri isn’t part the gay

Smolbeanboy: thank you bby sorry for keeping you up so long 

Vitya: not yet anyways 

Smolbeanboy: GUYS LEO IS COMING TO CHINA TO SEE ME SOON IM SO EXCITED 

Leo Le Lion: Viktor no

Leo Le Lion: and yeah I am, I’m so excited!

Chicken Nugget: you call him lion 

Chicken Nugget: that's so cute 

Chicken Nugget: I cri 

Smolbeanboy: I'm not going to school the first week you're here btw

Smolbeanboy: you're more important

Leo Le Lion: ji no you need to get your education!

Smolbeanboy: not with these hoe ass teachers 

Chicken Nugget: wait how old are all of you????

Leo Le Lion: 19

Hamster King: 20!

Smolbeanboy: 17 

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: 15 

Chicken Nugget: IM OLDER THAN YOU YURI????!?

Chicken Nugget: YOU’RE TALLER THAN ME AREN’T YOU?

Chicken Nugget: WAIT CAN WE COMPARE HEIGHTS TOO?

Chicken Nugget: I’M 5’1

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: well i’m not that tall, just 5’4

Smolbeanboy: you're fun size 

Hamster King: minami especially omg so smol

Smolbeanboy: I'm 5’3

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: TWO PEOPLE IM BIGGER THAN 

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: WOOO

Hamster King: I’m 5’5 so lmao sorry yurio

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: you don't count 

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: you're not cute 

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: I mean neither is GH 

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: and idk what Ketchup looks like 

Hamster King: i’m cute what the hell!

Smolbeanboy: (・о・)

Chicken Nugget: YOURE CUTE AF PHICHIT 

Hamster King: you think...i’m cute? ≧◡≦

Smolbeanboy: YURIO THINKS IM CUTE 

Hamster King: YA HEAR THAT SOMEONE THINKS IM CUTE 

Smolbeanboy: who says you're just a wing man phichit ;-)))))

Hamster King: ಥ_ಥ i’m so blessed rn

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: THATS NOT WHAT I SAID JI 

Yuuri #1Stripper: this groupchat is gayer than me 

Chicken Nugget: yuuri’s back!!

Vitya: and Viktor!!!

Chicken Nugget: but mostly yuuri

Smolbeanboy: OH SHIT ROASTY TOASTY 

Chicken Nugget: I’M NOT TRYING TO ROAST OR BE MEAN I’M SORRY!!!

Smolbeanboy: it's too late 

Smolbeanboy: you've come to the dark side 

Vitya: yuuri sweetheart, control your fans 

Chicken Nugget: i’m sorry (T_T)

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: viktor your dog is harassing my cat 

Yuuri #1Stripper: I’m sure he didn’t mean it Viktor!

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: someone come get this beast before I drop kick him 

Vitya: DONT YOU DARE 

Vitya: IM DROWN YOU IN THE ONSEN KID

Yuuri #1Stripper: please don’t murder someone in the onsen it’s bad for business 

Vitya: HE IS THRESTENJNG MY PUPPERD LIFE

Smolbeanboy: viktor can't even type now yuri look what you've done 

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: i’d like to see you try, i’ll drown you with this dick 

Yuuri #1Stripper: it's fine Vitya I saved the doggo 

Chicken Nugget: I have a question

Yuuri #1Stripper: Go for it

Chicken Nugget: Why is your name Yuuri #1stripper?????

Smolbeanboy: oh shit I'm laugh

Yuuri #1Stripper: Oh my god

Yuuri #1Stripper: I gotta go train or something bye everyone

Hamster King: you can’t just run away everytime this comes up yuuri lmao

Yuuri #1Stripper: BYE 

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: I'm gonna puke 

Smolbeanboy: fun fact about your idol ketchup, he's an amazing pole dancer 

Chicken Nugget: wow! he’s so multi talented

Smolbeanboy: not the reaction I was expecting 

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: my cat left me 

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: im sad 

Chicken Nugget: well if pole dancing makes him happy, then i’ll support him

Chicken Nugget: also sorry your cat left you yuri (◕︵◕)

Smolbeanboy: yuri your cat is so cute 

Smolbeanboy: your cat can be friends with my cat 

Chicken Nugget: you have a cat!? i bet they’re cute 

Leo Le Lion: dogs are better 

Vitya: heck ye they are 

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: kys leo 

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: your bf literally calls you lion 

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: ???how do you think dogs are better????

Smolbeanboy: YURI YOU CAN BE MY TIGER 

Smolbeanboy: OMG 

Vitya: gay 

Chicken Nugget: oh wow viktor i think you were right when you said they were dating :0

Vitya: SEE 

Vitya: SHIP HAS SAILED 

Hamster King: I'm gone for a few minutes and Ji and Yuri are being gay again 

Chicken Nugget: we should write fanfiction about them haha

Smolbeanboy: omg 

Hamster King: YOU THINK THAT’S A JOKE BUT IM BOUTA

Vitya: I'll help 

Vitya: since I made this ship 

Hamster King: okay you can help 

Hamster King: imagine the possibilities!

Smolbeanboy: I give up 

Vitya: you did this to yourself 

Vitya: you called him your tiger 

Vitya: you cat slut 

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: why are you like this

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: like i just don’t get it 

Smolbeanboy: who?

Smolbeanboy: me or viktor 

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: viktor

Yuuri #1Stripper: viktor get off your phone and come cuddle me 

Smolbeanboy: I'm not the only needy one

Smolbeanboy: cuddles are so good 

Smolbeanboy: I miss Leo :-(((((

Vitya: GOODNIGHT YUURI IS MAKING ME GO TO BED TRY NOT TO BE TOO GAY WHILE WE’RE GONE 

Hamster King: that’s impossible sorry

Smolbeanboy: Viktuuri is bouta go fuck 

Hamster King: oh shit truuuuuuuuuuuuuue

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: don't say that 

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: I live with them 

Hamster King: aw yurio ur gonna get a new sibling 

Chicken Nugget: what?? But yuuri or viktor can’t get pregnant!

Hamster King: it’s a joke minami bud

Smolbeanboy: I'm laugh 

Chicken Nugget: why does yuri get a sibling?

Hamster King: shh just forget it about it okay? ♥

Smolbeanboy: oh man 

Smolbeanboy: somebody take my phone from me 

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: I'm sleepy 

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: but it's only like 12 

Hamster King: then go to sleep, ur only 12 guy

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: stfu 

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: you're like 70

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: I just want my cat to come back and lay with me she was keeping my tummy warm

Smolbeanboy: yuri stop it 

Smolbeanboy: stop this shit right now 

Hamster King: yeah stop yurio, guang is getting even more gay for u

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: I'm not doing anything 

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง. I'm literally whining about my cat leaving me 

Smolbeanboy: you're being a little bean 

Smolbeanboy: stop it 

Hamster King: everyone just go to sleep, idc what time it is for u 

Smolbeanboy: :-(((((

Smolbeanboy: you're just mad Ketchup didn't get the I'm gay for u message 

Hamster King: what do you mean boi

Smolbeanboy: you know exactly what I mean ;-)))))

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: what

Hamster King: bet

Smolbeanboy: you were the one whining about being a thirsty hoe 

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: I can't believe this 

Hamster King: when was this 

Smolbeanboy: yesterday 

Hamster King: because if its anyone its u bro

Smolbeanboy: I'll admit to wanting my dick sucked guy 

Hamster King: tryna get two dicks at once smh

Hamster King: we should rename u to thirsty hoe

Smolbeanboy: least I have hoes 

Hamster King: i dont need a hoe, i’m an independent ass bitch

Smolbeanboy: bet 

Hamster King: YEAH BET

Chicken Nugget: I'm so confused about what's happening 

Smolbeanboy: you watch bud you're gonna be gaying it up 

Hamster King: i’m being harassed and bullied thats whats happening

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: that's not even bad 

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: you wanna see harassed and bullied let me get involved 

Hamster King: SEE HARASSED AND BULLIED  
AND NOW IM BEING THREATENED SOMEONE HELP

Chicken Nugget: stop harassing him guys it's not nice 

Smolbeanboy: hmhm 

Hamster King: thank u minami (˘̩̩̩ε˘̩ƪ)

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: gay 

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: Ji was right 

Hamster King: how was that gay guy??

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: cause you said it 

Hamster King: ( ︶︿︶)_╭∩╮

Hamster King: can’t believe im being attacked

Smolbeanboy: you'll be fine 

Smolbeanboy: somebody ft me 

Smolbeanboy: my lion is sleeping 

Hamster King: not me cuz ur mean

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: i guess i could if you want

Yuri (ง'̀-'́)ง: i don’t have anything better to do

Smolbeanboy: yes plz

Hamster King: dicks out for Ji and Yurio

Hamster King: #juri


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guang and Yuri FaceTime for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy

Guang Hong lay on his bed, flat on his stomach, his cat on his back kneading him occasionally. He was patiently waiting for Yuri to FaceTime him like he said he was going to, but it was taking longer than expected.

Eventually his phone starts to ring, he makes sure to put headphones in so the yelling that most likely will happen from Yuri’s end won't wake his parents. 

“Hi,” he smiles big. 

Yuri looks at his camera and pushes a bit of his fringe from his eyes. 

“Hi,” he says almost flatly. 

After a few moments of just creepily staring at each other Guang Hong finally moves his phone. 

“Look at my kitty! I just got her a few weeks ago so she's really tiny still,” Guang Hong moves his phone to show off the small kitten on his back. 

He hears a small gasp in his headphones. 

“Oh my god!” Yuri practically shrieks on the other end. Guang’s eyes flicker back to the screen to see the younger boy with heart eyes. 

“She's so cute and tiny! What's her name?” 

“Mellow, because she looks like a marshmallow,” He smiles wide while scooping the tiny cat up into his arms. He sits up and tucks her into his chest. 

The older boy is almost glad that Yuri wasn’t here because he’d most likely steal her.

“She hasn't quite learned not to rip stuff up yet, but she’ll learn eventually,” he smiles into the camera. 

Yuri disappears for a few second but then reappears. A large cream cat with paws that look like they're wearing boots. 

“This is ботинки, she's my kitty,” Yuri smiles nuzzling his face into his cat's fur. 

“What's that mean in English?” 

“Boots,” Yuri mutters. 

“Aw! Cause her paws?” 

“Yes, I got her when I was little, that's why she has a silly name,” 

“It's not silly it's cute,” Guang Hong scratches behind Mellow’s ears making her purr. 

He looks back at his phone and gets his first real look at the blonde. 

Yuri has his hair tied back but his fringe is falling from the hair tie into his eyes. He has a grey sweater on and a blue t-shirt, his green eyes having bags under them, probably due to overtraining and never sleeping. 

“You're staring,” Yuri says snapping Guang from his trance. 

He blushes faintly and rolls his eyes, ready to deny anything and everything.

“I'm not, I'm just not used to you not being in a skating costume...or leopard print.” 

“Hey don't make fun of my leopard prints, it's stylish.” 

“Oh yeah for sure,” Ji teases. 

“Says the guy in the pink bedroom with the pink sweater on.”

“Hey don't be mean at me, I was just stating a fact about what you usually wear,” 

“So was I,” Yuri smirks. Ji rolls his eyes and moves his cat so he can shimmy under his blankets. 

“What time is it for you anyways?” Yuri asks, noticing Guang Hong getting under his covers, looking extremely tired. 

He yawned just thinking about the time it was, “Three am, it's later for you.” 

“Only by an hour,” Yuri shrugged, not really caring that it was way too late for him to be up right now, and that he’d really regret it later.

“I hope you don't have practice tomorrow.” 

“I have practice everyday.” 

“How are you not dead?” 

“I am,” Guang laughs at Yuri’s words, though he felt bad for the blond.

“Me too, with school and being a small skater is the ultimate struggle,” he says flipping his hood up. 

“You graduate this year at least, I still have two more to go.” 

“You'll make it, I believe in you,” Guang smiles while making paws with his sweater, he's quite cold at the moment. 

Yuri stares at the older boy just taking him in for a few moments. He is a little cute, there's no lie there. And his cat is fucking adorable, so that's a plus too. 

“I think you're the one staring now,” Ji giggles, he scoots down into his pillows and wiggles around to get comfy. 

“I'm not,” Yuri scoffs, he pulls his own blankets close to him, putting it over his head like a hood. 

“How come you're always up so late?” Guang Hong asks, voice slightly muffled by his sweater. 

“How come you are?” 

“I have insomnia, Leo usually stay up with me until I fall asleep but he hasn't been able to the past couple days because he has exams in college soon and needs to be rested properly.” 

“Oh, I have that too, but it's only bad when I'm stressed out.” 

“Well why are you stressed out?” 

“I don't know,” he grumbles laying down. ботинки comes and lays down on his stomach making him smile. He reaches for her and rubs between her ears. 

“I'm so glad it's Saturday tomorrow,” Ji murmurs, his eyes fluttering shut every now and then. 

“Yeah me too, Ji why don't you go to sleep? You can hardly keep your eyes open.” 

Guang just hums, sleep taking over his body at last. Yuri stares at the sleeping boy, he's more than just cute. Of course he is. 

He curls his arms around himself and shuts his eyes, thinking about just how much shit he's in because he thinks Ji is cute. 

Yuri’s eyes are soon closing too, but he doesn't hang up with Guang. 

They both wake in the morning to see the call lasted through their sleep, waking up around one in the afternoon. Yuri missing practice but he can't will himself to care. 

He woke up a few minutes before Guang and just watched him quietly.

Yuri likes how his hair's all messy and his mouth is hung open just a bit. He smiles, but soon it turns into a frown. 

This boy has a boyfriend, he shouldn't be thinking any of this. 

Not only that but he's older than Yuri, not by much but he can practically hear all the whining his fans would do if they found out. He can't wait until he's sixteen so people will shut the fuck up about him being a kid. 

Ji starts to stir and Yuri quickly shuts his eyes not wanting Guang to know he was staring at him while he was sleeping. 

He hears the older boy muttering in Chinese, then a small gasp happens. 

“No wonder why they all think we’re gay for eachother,” he mumbles there's more shuffling around. Yuri is terrified to open his eyes. 

“Yuri,” Gaung whispers, Yuri however still doesn't open his eyes. 

“Yuuuurrriii,” he draws out now. When the blond’s eyes still don't pop open he groans. 

“Yurio.” 

Nothing. 

“Angsty teen.” 

“Angry cat.” 

“Okay I'm running out of names Mr.” 

Ji sighs, tapping his chin while he's still curled up in his blankets. 

A name then pops into his head, he's heard Viktor call his Yuuri it several times before, it's most definitely Russian. 

“Yura?” He practically squeaks. 

“What'd you just call me?” Yuri’s eyes snap open. 

“Have you been awake this whole time and just pretending asshole?” 

“No, I just heard what you called me and it woke me,” Yuri argues. 

“Hmhm I bet, you were watching me sleep creeper.” 

“No I wasn't!” Yuri yells his cheeks red hot. 

“You seem pretty awake to me,” Guang giggles softly. 

“I'm leaving this is animal abuse,” Guang Hong laughs again, however he was not expecting Yuri to actually hang up. 

He pouts at the screen. 

“Asshole,” he mutters. 

Yuri now is laying in his bed screaming into a pillow while dying of embarrassment. 

“Might as well just jump off a bridge now.”


End file.
